


Talk dirty to me

by jkslittleangel



Category: New Kids On The Block
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-26
Updated: 2019-04-26
Packaged: 2020-02-04 09:54:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 316
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18602146
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jkslittleangel/pseuds/jkslittleangel
Summary: I do not own these guys.. I just love writing about them.





	Talk dirty to me

Donnie keeps rocking and singing the lyrics to Poison’s Talk dirty to me to Jon that is playing on the radio.  
♫” Behind the bushes Till I'm screaming for more. Down the basement Lock the cellar door And baby Talk dirty to me.” ♫  
Jon was getting horny telling Donnie “I’m getting horny listening to you sing. Talk dirty to me Ddub”  
“I like the sound of that. Jonny boy. Let’s get in bed and you can fuck my tight hole”  
As the music was still playing on the radio, they were in bed tongue kissing and rubbing their cocks together.  
Jon took Donnie’s cock in his mouth and started licking him up. As he kept on sucking and letting Donnie’s hard cock thrust inside is mouth, Donnie’s entire body was on fire “ That’s it! Keep on sucking my swollen gland. Ahh yeah!!! Ahh Yeah!!!”  
“I love it when you talk dirty Ddub. Now turn around so I can bite your marshmallow and fuck your sexy ass”  
Finally on his stomach Jon started caressing his ass with his fingers, while his tongue was fucking his tight hole.  
“I love the way your tongue is teasing me. Please fuck my tight ass”  
“Your wish is my command”  
He reached for the bottle of lube, pouring it all over his hard dick. He pushed himself inside moving his hips and ramming so hard”  
“Move your ass!! It feels soo good on my cock. Ohh!! baby “  
“Fuck me harder Jon!! Come on Baby Come on! You know what I love”  
He then switch position making Donnie lie on his back to fuck him some more.  
As he kept on pumping harder, Donnie was jerking off and kept on screaming Jon’s name.  
“I’m going to cum soon Ddub” “Me too Jonny boy”  
He took his throbbing cock and shot his load inside Donnie’s mouth who shot his own load on his stomach.


End file.
